Gone
by TheQueenofPassiveAggressiva
Summary: She couldn't help but think one thing: 'If I went missing, would anyone notice I were gone?" So consumed in her thoughts, she didn't notice the white van following her. Unsuspecting, Addison pulled into her driveway and got out of her car. She walked around to her backseat to grab her things and didn't even get the chance to scream before her entire world turned black... *REVISED*
1. 1

**Chapter One**

They'd walk into the hospital at the same time every morning since he started working there. Even when she was running late, as the universe would have it, so was he. They'd both end up walking through those hospital doors at the same time and today was just like any other day.

"Twenty-eight more days and then it's you and me in a locked room for a record breaking, earth shattering, mind blowing…"

"Okay! I get it," she said cutting him off as they stepped into the crowded elevator, "Thank you."

"That was less than enthusiastic," he pouted.

"I'm gonna be more enthusiastic when we uh…" she paused looking for the right words to use in front of her coworkers, "cross the finish line."

"Ok. Just making sure you haven't lost interest in the project," he said smiling again.

She can't help but smile back at him, "No, not at all."

"Good," he smiled leaving out of the elevator.

She sighed making her way out behind him and upstairs to her office. Although she loved Mark, for some reason, after everything she found herself wondering if there was more out there; that maybe this wasn't it for her. Luckily, she didn't have any surgeries this morning so she ducked off into the conference room where there was cake. Cristina and Burke were getting married soon and are letting the staff help choose which cakes to have at their wedding. To Addison, it sounded like a nice idea and all but it sounded like an even better excuse to hide out in the conference and get fat.

"White chocolate with vanilla buttercream," was said as she read the card before taking a huge bite out on the cake.

She was so into the cake that she didn't notice Alex walk into the room, "Dr. Montgomery?"

"Can't decide…" she answered taking a spoonful of another cake, "triple berry at least has fruit so I could pretend it's healthy."

"Ava's BP is 171 over 118," he responded.

Addison barely looked at him when she answered, "She's preeclamptic."

"I ordered a blood test and a biophysical test on the baby who's fine but Ava's got edema," he says while she moves on to the next cake.

Nodding she answered, "Get her on ammonium hydralazine."

"What about an epidural… to get her blood pressure down?" was said before she looked up at him… concern turning into something else… something she couldn't put a name to, "I mean, am I going overboard or...?"

"Believe me," she laughed when she realized what it was she was feeling was lust, "I wish I had someone who cared that much about my blood pressure."

"Yeah well… from what I hear, in 28 days you will," was said as he walked out the room.

Ava was Addison's last patient to round on that morning. Although she tried not to show it, she hated working on Ava. The fact that she could just go missing and there seemed to be nobody out there looking for her made Addison feel uncomfortable and actually, a little nervous. At times, like these, she'd find herself thinking… _if I went missing, would anyone notice I was gone?_ Maybe Mark would? But it would only be because he'd miss the sex… Maybe her friends would? Most of them are in New York and California… they wouldn't know she was gone unless someone told them. Trying to rid herself of those thoughts, she decided during her free time she'd stop by her favorite coffee cart; get her some Juju. But before she could make it past the Nurses' station outside of Ava's room, her best friend Callie walked up to her.

"Hey," was said as Addison turned around to face her.

Hugs are exchanged before words are spoken again, "Hey. How's it going?"

"I caught George in a lie the other day. He said he spent the day in the clinic when he spent it doing God knows what with Izzie Stevens," was said with a sigh, "It's probably nothing, right?"

"Right," Addison nods.

Callie nods too, "Right. So how's your man whore? Miraculously reformed?"

"For now," she sighed finally saying what she'd been thinking, "He's never going to turn into what I want."

"Which is?"

"The whole thing," she paused handing one of the nurses Ava's chart, "I want someone stable who barbeques and teaches little kids how to play catch… and is not Mark Sloan. Which still doesn't explain why I've spent the entire day looking at Alex Karev like a puppy with a chew toy."

"Why don't you just go there already?" her best friend asked.

She just shook her head, "Because! He doesn't barbeque either. Plus, he's like twelve years old and can fit all of his belongings in a milk crate."

"I don't know…" was said as she smiled, "Guys like Karev… at least you know, he'll never lie to you. Guys like him, they mess around in their twenties but then they, you know, pack it in and teach their kids to play catch."

"Maybe," she sighed, "I just need to stop thinking about both of them."

"And I have to stop thinking about Izzie Stevens."

"Hey, Callie, here's the thing. When you're obsessing about something like that, there's generally a reason," was said and as Callie walked away, Ava's alarms started going off.

"BP shot up to 202 over 134. There's fetal distress, the epidural didn't help," Alex said as they wheeled Ava through the hall and to the OR.

Addison nodded, "It'll help during delivery."

"What's going on?" Ava yelled, "Alex?"

"Your blood pressure spiked, you had a seizure," he explained to her.

Addison joined in, "The only way we can reduce your blood pressure and the swelling in your brain is if you deliver the baby right now."

"She's only 30 weeks," Ava protested, "I'm not in labor."

"We're gonna do a C-section, Ava. Don't worry, the survival rate for preemies at 30 weeks is extremely high," Addison tried to calm her.

Ava looked from her to Alex, "Alex, tell her no. I'm not ready."

"You're ready," Alex disagreed.

Ava shook her head, "But I can't do this by myself."

"Well then it's a good thing you're not by yourself," he said while taking her hand.

Watching everything play out, Addison started to feel somewhat resentful… _Is Callie right? Is Alex the guy I'm looking for?_ she thought before she remembered who Alex Karev really was. He was a childish, arrogant, hot-headed, obnoxious little boy who had a lot of growing up to do before he could be on her level… but what was happening now? Was he getting too attached to his patient?

"Your daughter's beautiful Ava," was said as she cut the umbilical cord.

Ava questioned trying to peep over her curtain, "She is?"

"She is," Alex agreed.

Addison gave the baby to Alex and continued working, "Get her under the warmer right away."

"I'll work on her…" was answered.

She shook her head, "Hand her off to Peds, I need an extra set of hands. Need to hang some blood."

"Why?" Ava asked as Alex did what he was told, "Why do you need blood?"

"Want me to get the uterine arteries?" Alex asked already elbows deep into the patient, "Clamp."

"Alex, what's going on? Alex?" was yelled out over the chaos.

Addison didn't have time to reply. She continued on with her work, "The bleeding vessels are deep…"

"Tell me what's going on," Ava pleaded.

Addison continued to instruct Alex, "...you want to…"

"Ligate around the hemostats, I got it," was said in response.

Ava screamed, "Oh my god! Am I gonna die? Oh my god, I'm gonna die!"

"Can I?" Alex pleaded with his boss. He wanted to let Ava know she'd be okay and Addison just shrugged.

Ava cried out, "I'm gonna die and she's gonna be all alone."

"Ava… Ava… look at me, ok? Look at me!" he yelled as she finally looked up to him, "You're not gonna die. You're doing great. You're gonna be fine, you're baby's gonna be fine. I just need you to breathe for me, all right? Nice slow, deep breaths. That's it. Just breathe. Keep breathing."

The surgery was a success. Ava and her baby would be fine… medically… but emotionally, Addison doesn't know where to start to fix something like that. She can't seem to get through her big brain how someone, a pregnant someone nonetheless, could just go missing and have no one out there searching. She could be someone's wife and that baby, it's someone's kid. It doesn't make sense to Addison how someone like that could just be gone… and it doesn't help that Alex has started to obsess over this woman.

Addison walks up to him in the hallway outside of Ava's room, "Karev."

"Hey, I was just checking up on Ava," was said as she sighed.

She put her hand on her hip and looked at him seriously, "Do I have another Denny Duquette situation on my hands?"

"What?" he said getting offensive, "Are you serious?"

"I have never seen you so attentive with a patient. You're always there, checking her stats, running tests, doing research."

"It's my job."

"No, it's my job," she corrected him, "I'm her doctor, you're my intern."

"Which is why I have to know her stats at all times because I'm not about to stand next to you in your OR and be anything less than over prepared. Okay?" was said in response, "There's no way I'm going to go to work every day with a surgeon like you and not be on top of my game. So, if you wanna yell at me…"

"Karev…" she sighed cutting him off as she walked away meanwhile fighting the urge to take him into an empty on-call room.

 _If I went missing, would anyone notice I were gone? Maybe Alex would? Maybe I should just stop thinking about this…_ She couldn't take it anymore… She had to distance herself; get away from all of this and give herself a chance to breathe again. She obviously wasn't thinking clearly as she made her way up to the Chief's office. She would walk in and ask for time off. Addison wasn't feeling like herself and maybe all she needed was to escape for a little bit… Maybe go to the beach? Visit her friends in New York?

As she walked out of the hospital and to her car that evening, she had been able to get time off without the Chief being too pissed off about it and leave for home with an almost clear conscience. Still, while on her drive home, she couldn't help but think one thing: Who, if anybody, would notice if she just disappeared one day? She was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the big white van following her. Unsuspecting, Addison pulled into her driveway and got out of her car. She walked around to her backseat to grab her things and didn't even get the chance to scream before her entire world turned black.


	2. 2

**Chapter Two**

Mark stepped out of his car with pride this morning. Although they had only just made the pact thirty-three days ago, he knew he would be able to succeed so maybe he was a little cocky. No sex with anyone for sixty days; and he would do it because he'd do anything for the woman that he loved. Finally, Mark decided to be honest with himself. He realized he was only sleeping with all those women because he knew he couldn't have the woman he actually wanted… then his best friend's wife; now his soon-to-be, in twenty-seven days, girlfriend.

This morning was different though. Normally when Mark stepped out of his car, there would be a beautiful redhead either just getting out of her car or making her way inside. Today, there was no Addison… He thought maybe she had just been called in earlier for an emergency surgery as he made his way through the hospital doors.

Lunch time came around and still no signs of the infamous Redhead. He checked the OR board once when he came in and again, right now, before he stepped out for lunch but her name wasn't on it. Usually, he'd find Addison and see if she wanted anything to eat but she doesn't seem to be here today. Luckily, when he turned around there was Richard and Derek at a nearby Nurses' station. _One of them would have to know_ , Mark thought as he made his way over to the two men.

"Anybody seen Addison?" he asked looking between the two.

Richard sighed, "She's gone."

"Gone?" Mark questioned.

Richard nodded, "She took a leave of absence."

"Why?" Mark shook his head, "I mean, did she tell you why?"

"What'd you do to her, Mark?" was said by his best friend.

Richard scuffed then turned back to Mark, "She didn't give a reason."

"Did she tell you where she was going?" Mark asked concerned.

Richard just shrugged, "All she said was she needed some time… to be 'happy and free' if I recall correctly. Excuse me."

"But…" was said as Richard walked away and left Mark standing there confused, "that doesn't make any sense."

"Have you heard from Addison?" Mark said as he approached her best friend later that day.

Callie just shook her head, "Uhn, uhn. Richard said she wanted time off. She's probably just tired."

"But Addison wouldn't just quit surgery," he argued.

The Latina shrugged, "I figured I'd go talk to her after work. See what's up with her."

"Will you let me know please?" he pleaded then sadly admitted, "She hasn't been answering my calls."

"I get off at five, Mark," she caved, "I'll call you as soon as I know anything."

He checked his watch for the thousandth time today; it was five-thirty. Last time he checked it was five twenty-seven; five o'clock came around too slowly for Mark. He couldn't even enjoy his surgeries after dinner because was so anxious to hear back from Callie. Mark would've gone with her but he didn't get off until seven. Just having come out of his last surgery of the day, he couldn't think of anything else to do to distract him but hang out in the pit.

"Dr. Sloan? I need a consult in Exam Room Two," an ER resident said from across the room.

Mark's phone rang. It was Callie so he told the doctor he'd be there in a moment and stepped into an empty room to get away from all the noise, "Hello?"

"Mark, you need to get here right now," was all that could be said before he rushed out of the hospital.

Mark pulled up outside of Addison's house only seconds after the police arrived. The blue and red lights flashing sent him into a panic. Luckily, being a surgeon, he knew how to keep his cool in intense situations like these… although he wasn't really sure what type of situation it was. He ran up to a distraught Callie who's yelling at a police officer over on the other side of Addison's car.

"Callie, what happened? What's wrong?" was asked before the Latina burst into tears again.

She pointed, "Addis—"

"What?" he questioned as he turned around to where she was pointing and what he saw made his heart stop.

Lying there on the ground next to her open car door were her keys, her purse and a pile of blood which he could only assume was Addison's.

"No," was all that escaped his mouth as he dropped to the ground on his knees, "No…"


	3. 3

**Chapter Three**

Slowly she opened her eyes… the world around her was blurry and the air smelled like rotting fish. Her head felt heavy as she tried to lift it from the floor. She maybe got it an inch off the ground before her head was slammed into the van floor. She tried to scream as his hand fisted her hair, slamming her head into the floor again. Her temple split open and blood started trickling down her face. Panic was rising in her chest. She struggled underneath him but he had her pinned down. She tried to scream again but he jerked her head back cutting her off.

"I dare you to scream again, bitch," was said in a harsh manner as he slammed her head into the ground once again and her nose started to bleed.

Tears started to fall from her eyes as another man's voice calls from the driver's seat, "Keep her quiet!"

"I swear, bitch, if you get us found out, I'll make you wish you were never born," he hisses into her ear. 'Us' there was more than one of them. Terror filled Addison's chest.

Fist still wrapped around her hair, he takes off his belt with his free hand and whips it across her face. A cut opens up on her cheek as he slams her to the ground again. Blood starts mixing with tears as darkness starts to creep in the edges of her consciousness.

"You just going to sit there or are you going to gag her?" a different voice asks.

In a split second, the hands from her hair forced her mouth open and some material was stuffed inside then they taped up her lips. Slamming her to the ground again, her arms were forced behind her and cuffs clicked around her wrists.

With terror filling her mind and that darkness creeping into her consciousness, Addison felt like giving up. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight off the men. There was one of her and at least three of them. She didn't know where she was or where she was going.

The darkness that was creeping in is rushing to overtake her… and the last thing she felt was his knee driving into her back as she thought: _Has anyone noticed…_

The world around her went black.


	4. 4

**Chapter Four**

Mark laid in his bed awake all night. He couldn't sleep knowing that the love of his life was out there somewhere, alone… for all he knows, she could be dead. The police sent Callie and him home last night. They told them that they had to check the crime scene and the house before they could let them know of anything and it would be best if they went home and got some sleep.

Sleep? Who could sleep at a time like this? Addison is missing.

There was a loud knock at his door. Mark Sloan hopped up with a quickness and made his way through the house. Callie stayed the night on his couch being too afraid to sleep alone―although she lived only across the hallway―and she beat him to the door.

She swung open the door revealing two men and a woman dressed in suits as Mark walked up behind her. He asked confused, "Hello?"

"Ma'am, sir," a man nodded in both of their directions, "We're here to speak with a Dr. Sloan about a missing person; Addison Montgomery."

"Dr. Addison Montgomery," Callie corrected.

Mark invited them inside, "Please come in."

"Certain details caught our attention, Dr. Sloan and―" he paused to look at Callie.

She stuck at her hand for him to shake, "Dr. Torres."

"Ah, Dr. Torres, we'll be needing to talk to you as well," he says with a nod as he shakes her hand then introduces himself, "Officer Smith. My partner, Officer Reynolds will be surveying the property. Detective Williams will need to question Dr. Sloan and I to you."

"Sure," Mark nods interrupting before Callie could burst. He could read her mind just as he could with Addison. She's probably wondering why they are here questioning them instead of out there looking for Addison.

Mark led the detective through the house and into the kitchen to give them some privacy. The detective shook his hand, "So how are you today, Dr. Sloan?"

"Mark," he insists ignoring the question. It was a stupid one. I'm sure he could tell by the look on his face that he hadn't slept at all and first thing in the morning, cops were on his doorstep. _How do you think I'm feeling today?_ is what he wanted to ask but he held his tongue.

The detective nodded, "Mark. How are you related to Dr. Montgomery?"

"She―" he paused trying to figure out how to describe their relationship, "It's complicated."

"Complicated?"

"We're… unofficially exclusive," he tries again.

The detective nods, "Okay… so you're dating… How long have you two known each other?"

"I've known her since freshman year of medical school," Mark thinks back to how they first met. Derek introducing her as his girlfriend and Mark being jealous that he didn't get to her first.

The detective scrunches up his nose, "So, about twelve years?"

"Roughly," he nods.

The detective scribbles something down in his notepad, "Where do you work?"

"Seattle Grace Hospital."

"And Addison?"

"She works there too."

"Okay…" he trails off, "How long has she been missing?"

"I don't know… We come into work at the same time every day and she wasn't there yesterday morning. I asked around for her that morning but no one had seen her. I was told that she was taking a leave of absence…" Mark answers nervously.

The detective nods, "And who told you this?"

"Richard Webber, our boss," Mark answers.

After scribbling in his notepad, he looks up again, "I'm going to have to question him too… Did he see her leave?"

"I don't know," Mark shrugs, "I'm sure you could check the cameras."

"Is it possible that Addison's still at work?"

"No, we searched the entire hospital. She isn't there," Mark says as a tone raises in his voice, "No one has seen her in a day and a half! I'm sure if she was there, someone would've noticed!"

"Sir, please, calm down. I'm just doing my job," he says and when Mark seems calm enough he speaks up again, "Now… Dr. Torres was at the scene when the police arrived?"

"Yeah, she called it in," he says sadly, "I begged her to go over to Addison's after work and talk to her for me… I thought maybe she was mad at me because she wasn't answering the phone."

"And what time was that?"

"Around five."

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No, we were fine… and even if Addison was mad at me, she'd talk to me about it," he says trying not to get frustrated, "Why are you here questioning me when you should be out there looking for Addison?"

"It's all a part of the protocol. We have to start somewhere."

"Well, why don't you start at her house? At her car with the door left wide open, blood splattered all over the ground!"

"We swept the house. It didn't seem as though she made it that far," the detective sighs, "and the blood was confirmed to be hers."

"And that's all you know?"

"Yeah," the detective nods, "which is why we're here talking to you… May I?"

"Yeah, sure," Mark sighs.

He whips out his notepad again, "Does Addison have any stalkers?"

"No."

"Was anyone angry with her?"

"Not that I know of."

"Any problems at work? With Friends? Family?"

"No," was said in short.

He nods, "Has she been physically or mentally ill recently?"

"No, Addison is perfect. Everything about her is perfect," Mark cries out in annoyance.

The detective nods, "Is there anything else you can provide us?"

"Addison is in trouble. You have to find her," Mark basically pleads.

The detective looks sadly at him, "Have you contacted her family?"

"No," Mark shakes his head.

The detective sighs, "You may want to go ahead and do that."

The officers finished up questioning them and they all met back up in the living room. They concluded that Addison never made it into her home and that they had a case. Once the officers finally left for the night, Mark flopped down next to Callie on the couch.

Neither one of them wanting to say it, Mark speaks up nervously, "What if she's dead?"

"How could you think like that, Mark?"

"There was so much blood…"

"She's alive, Mark. She has to be."


	5. 5

**Chapter Five**

She awoke to a dark empty room. It was inexplicably cold and the room smelled damp like an old dirty wet towel. In every corner of the room there was a large patch of furry mold. _Where am I? How do I get out?_

Her eyes scan the room. There weren't any windows. The only source of light was a small bulb dangling from the ceiling… and there was a door but there was only one. _One way in. One way out._ It was awfully quiet. Was she alone? Her hands were cuffed in front of her; the cuffs chained to the floor. She was propped up on her knees but she was alone. Knowing that it may not last, she took this opportunity to calm herself down a little, to get her breathing back to normal; or as much as it could being gagged and taped up… She closed her eyes.

Addison didn't know how long it had been but her knees no longer ached. The blood from her head has dried and her wrists were no longer throbbing from the tight cuffs. She had unconsciously started to get used to her fate… She didn't know how much more fight she had in her and she really didn't want to have to find out.

She started to drift off into sleep when the sound of a whip went off behind her. Terror filled her chest. The redhead hears the sound of the next whip before it reaches her skin. She screamed as the whip traced a line up her back. Her skin stung unbearably. She tried to hold back her screams as they hit her over and over again… wounds opening up on her previously unmarred skin. They beat her and they beat her until the darkness skirting the rim of her consciousness finally overtakes her again.


	6. 6

**Chapter Six**

"It's just another day at the hospital. It's just another day," Mark tells himself as he steps out of his car later that morning. Out of habit, he looks over to see the familiar scarlet waves; the set of the most perfect emerald eyes… but they weren't there and who knows if they'll ever be again?

He closes the door cautiously behind him and takes a long breath before walking up to the lobby doors. He can't help but be reminded of his first day here… The anxiety he has now bringing him back to the same anxiety he had coming here to Seattle to find Addison and beg her to come home with him. He hates this feeling… and the stares and snickering from his co-workers really isn't helping. They must have heard about Addison.

"Dr. Sloan, my office please. Now," he heard the chief say up on the catwalk.

Mark makes his way up the stairs and follows Chief Webber down the hallways that lead to his office. He didn't speak to him but turned every now and then to make sure he was still following. Nurses and doctors patted Mark on his back or gave his arm a squeeze as they passed by. Others shot him sad or concerned looks from nurses' stations or dividing windows. He somehow managed to keep a somewhat reassuring smile on his face despite the fact that he was shaking.

Finally, he heard the door to Webber's office close behind him and watched as he shut the blinds. The Chief couldn't even get a word out before Mark collapsed into one of his chairs and sobbed. Webber sat down and cleared his throat, "Mark―"

"I thought… maybe working would be a good distraction for me," he said when he finally calmed down, "But, just, all of them…"

"Dr. Sloan, it's okay," he nodded, "we need to discuss your schedule for the next week or so. This is a highly stressful time, we will work with you to accommodate you the best we can."

"Thanks, Chief," he says slumped back into the chair; his breathing shallow.

Webber walked around the desk putting his hand on her shoulder, "Dr. Sloan, are you going to be okay?"

"I just, I don't understand," he whispered as his voice grew stronger, "Addison is a doctor; a baby doctor. Who wou―who could want to hurt her? Where is she?"

"Addison is strong. She's one of the strongest people I know. She is tough," he smiles, "She is tough and no matter what happened, she will be okay. You just have to believe that."

"I just don't get it."

"Do you need the day off, Mark?"

"No," he shakes his head, "I need to be here."


	7. 7

**Chapter Seven**

Addison woke to a splitting headache. She tried to raise her hand to her head but was stopped short. Her sleep muddled mind filled with panic and her eyes shot open. The memories from the past twenty-four hours came rushing back as she saw the cuffs around her wrists; the chains connecting them to the floor. She was still on her knees. She tried to straighten and nearly screamed from all the pain. Her body felt like it was on fire. She hung her head low in defeat. The sight on her own skin started to make her sick. Her shirt was gone… she recalled the beating she received and how her blouse was ripped to shreds. Her head was pounding. It had been slammed into the ground so many times that she was almost positive she had a skull fracture. She could feel the dried blood on the side of her head and underneath her nose. The metallic aftertaste of her own blood was still in her mouth even though the gag had dried and was plastered to her tongue and the roof of her mouth. She couldn't go down like this. She couldn't give up. She had to fight. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in an effort to clear her mind of the haze and the pain so she could think clearly.

 _Voices_. She could hear voices.

Listening through the pain, she caught bits of the conversation, "We're going to get what's owed to us."

"Then what are we going to do after we get the money? Give her back?"

"So she could snitch? Nah…"

"Keep her?"

"And on the off chance that she escapes? That's completely idiotic."

"So we're going to kill her?"

"Wait, wait, I didn't sign up for killing nobody."

"There's another solution to our dilemma."

Silence filled her ears…

"You know… I know a guy…"

"Yeah? Me too," one chimed in sarcastically.

"Shut up. He deals in white trafficking," he pauses, "She'll have to be broken in though, to get a decent price. That'll be left up to us, so we'll be stuck with her for a few months at least. Buyers don't like wild bitches… they like them docile and obedient."

"Slave trading? I don't know, man. It'll be less risky to kill her."

"Double the money, though."

Addison closed her eyes again. _Slave trading? Am―am I a slave now?_ She wasn't entirely sure what that meant but she knew she was in trouble. They were going to sell her. That was her life now. She was quickly losing all hope of escaping.

She sighs and opens her eyes. Her captors were staring down at her. Three men; large, muscular and not very attractive, staring down at her like a shiny new toy.

"Hey bitch," the tallest one says, "You finally woke up, huh?"

She glares at him.

One of the guys standing behind him laughs, "This one is going to be tough to break."

"We can do it. She'll learn," the smallest one chimes in.

The one upfront smirks, "We've been watching you for weeks now but we don't really know anything about you… So let's start small, what's your name?"

Although she wasn't planning on answering anyway, how could she with the gag in her mouth? She just stares at him. He struck her across the face then rips the gag off making her wince. He smiles evilly, "What's your name?"

She refuses to answer.

He bends down to her eye level, "Answer the question."

"You will answer," she hears coming from behind her followed by a whip to her back. He whips her and whips her and whips her again until she's shaking. She screams as he grabs her by her hair and snatches her head back, "What's your name?"

"Addison," she choked out through sobs, "It's Addison, please stop."

He threw her forward, pain shooting through her wrists as she caught herself. He walks around her and clears his throat, "Where do you work?"

Her silence is met with a kick. She coughs out, "Seattle Grace Hospital."

"So you live here in Seattle?"

"Yes."

"What's your father's name?"

"Ca―my what?" she caught herself.

"Your father… I'm sure you know him. He's the man with all the money."

 _So it's money they want? But even if they did get the Captain's money, they won't return me. They said only two options: slave or death. I can't let them win._ She refuses to give them what they want, "No."

"No?" he asks as he signals the whip.

He beats her until she collapses, "Still no?"

"Dwayne," he called, "bring me the scissors."

"Here you go boss," she heard the smaller one, she now knows is Dwayne, say.

"Now, bitch," the leader starts but is cut off by Dwayne.

"Boss, she said her name was Addison."

"I'm aware," he shouted, "However, it's time this little bitch learned her place." She watches on as the others nod in agreement. "Bitch, since you have a hard time doing what you're told, you lose your privileges… First one to go was your shirt. Second," he pulls at one of her bra straps and snaps it, "Your bra." He pulls up the other strap and snaps that one too. Fingers dragged across her chest making their way under her bra and snapping the last piece holding it together exposing her breasts. For a moment, the men just stare at them in awe. The boss fondles with them before grabbing her nipples and twisting them tightly, "Name?"

"No."

"Third privilege lost," he says with an evil undertone, "your jeans."


	8. 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Bizzy?" Mark asked, his voice brittle.

The answering voice on the other end was ebullient, "Mark! Oh, how delightful it is to hear from you. Addison's never been one to keep in touch."

"Yeah, I've been getting on her about that," he tries to hide his nerves.

He hears her take a sip from her glass then some laughter in the background before she returns to the phone, "So, what brings you to call in the middle of the day?"

"Actually," Mark gulped, "I was wondering if the Captain was around?"

"He is," she said as he heard the phone being shuffled. He just couldn't bear to tell Addison's mother.

"Hello, Mark," he heard the Captain's voice.

Mark clears his throat, "Hello, Captain."

"What's going on with you and my baby girl?"

"Captain," Mark drew a breath, "Are you sitting down?"

"No," he answers a little taken aback.

Mark sighs, "Maybe you should be."

"Mark, what the hell is going on?"

"Addison is missing."


End file.
